csofandomcom-20200223-history
THANATOS-1
|altername = 塔納托斯的強擊 |type = Pistol |designer = Aegis Institute |origin = |source = Mileage Auction |price = $1450 |damage = 39 / 18 |accuracy = 56% |recoil = 30% |rateoffire = 85% |zombiez = 8 |weightloaded = 0% |knockback = 13% |stun = 50% |fire = Semi-auto |magazine = 7 / 35 (.50 Action Express) 1 (THANATOS Blade) |reloadtime = 2.0 seconds |ammotype = |addon = |used = |system = thanatos1 |gradeA = |gradeB = |gradeC = |damageB = 62 / 79 |damageC = 146 / 293 }}:For the original version, see AMT AutoMag V. THANATOS-1 is a THANATOS pistol in Counter-Strike Online. Overview A pistol developed by Aegis Institute based on the AutoMag V and fed with 7 rounds of .50AE. It is equipped with Thanatos Blade System which launches a special projectile that explodes upon hitting a target, reducing their movement speed (must be a humanoid target) and lastly, fatal damage is inflicted. :Details: Right-click to switch to Launcher mode. The special projectile does damage, stuns, and penetrates enemies on hit. Damage: 18 (Normal), 79 (Zombie), 293 (Scenario) Advantages *High damage *High accuracy *High rate of fire *No speed reduction *Fast reloading time *Blades can be generated at anytime with no conditions *Blades explode upon hitting a target *Wide explosion radius *Blades can bypass teammates Disadvantages *Blades are ineffective towards humans and zombies *Blades do not instantly hit a target *Weapon is loud in general *Expensive price *High recoil *Loud shooting sound *Low magazine capacity and spare ammo *Only one blade can be launched at a time THANATOS-1 Confirmed Set With this set, the player can get the THANATOS-1 for sure from Craft using the Perfect Pick Recipe item, but the durability will determine the period of the weapon. Release date *South Korea: 8 October 2015. *Taiwan/Hong Kong: 13 October 2015. *China/Japan: 14 October 2015. *Indonesia: 12 April 2016. *CSN:Z: 25 May 2016. Tips ; Overall *It takes 2 seconds to change the mode from normal to Thanatos form and vice versa. *As usual, players can active the Thanatos form directly ( by default), with no condition. *The blade quantity is unlimited, but only one can be carried at a time. When hitting grounds and walls, the blades will explode instantly, similar to BALROG-I. But they will penetrate the target's body once they go through. *Self-damage is inflicted to the operator if a blade explodes nearby, and the stun power during the blade explosion is also affect the operator. However, it is negligible enough to be ignored. *The reload animation mismatches the actual set time. *The blade can also go through teammate's body. Users Counter-Terrorist: *GIGN: Seen in posters. Comparisons AutoMag V= ; Positive *Higher accuracy (+20%) *Lower recoil (-3%) *Higher rate of fire (+2%) *Faster reloading time (-0.2s) *Has Thanatos Blade System ; Neutral *No speed reduction *Same knockback and stun powers *Same ammo type (.50AE) *Same magazine size in A mode (7/35) ; Negative *More expensive (+$825) *Lower damage (-5) *Obtainable via crafting only |-| BALROG-I= ; Positive *Cheaper (-$50) *Higher damage (+1) *Higher accuracy (+1%) *Lower recoil (-1%) *Has Thanatos Blade System ; Neutral *Same rate of fire in A mode (82%) *No speed reduction *Same reloading time (2s) ; Negative *Lower magazine size (-3) and spare ammo (-15) *Does not have Balrog Charging System *Obtainable through crafting only Gallery thanatos1 viewmodel A.png|View model, A mode thanatos1 viewmodel B.png|Ditto, B mode File:Thanatos1.gif|Store preview File:Ef_thanatos1.gif|Explode GIF fabextrathanatos1.png|Perfect Pick Recipe thanatos1 hud.png|HUD icon File:T1twhkposter.jpg|Taiwan/Hong Kong poster File:T1chinaposter.jpg|China poster File:T1chinaposter1.jpg|Ditto File:Thanatos1_poster_idn.jpg|Indonesia poster File:T1t3csnz.jpg|CSN:Z poster File:Gignwitht1.png|GIGN with THANATOS-1 File:T1screenshot.jpg|In-game screenshot File:T1screenshot1.jpg|Ditto Trivia *Its Thanatos form is designed similar to THANATOS-11 and THANATOS-5, with 2 wings unfolded. *There is a Chinese character, "死" (Death), printed between the slide and the grip of the weapon, which can also be seen on THANATOS-11. *The reloading style is similar with most pistols in Counter-Strike: Global Offensive. Category:Pistol Category:Weapons Category:American weapons Category:American Category:Cash weapon Category:50ae user Category:Anti-Zombie Weapons Category:Light weapon Category:Weapons with secondary fire functions